As used herein, the phrases “spectral synthesis” and “spectral synthesis for image capture device processing” may relate to processing methods that may be performed or computed to achieve accurate color output, e.g., from image capture devices. Tristimulus color processing models, such as RGB (red, green, blue), are commonplace. While RGB and other tristimulus models suffice for color identification, matching, and classification, such models may be inherently limited in relation to color processing. By its nature, light comprises a spectrum of electromagnetic energy, which generally cannot be represented completely by, for instance, a red, a green, and a blue color value. With RGB based information as well as tristimulus values corresponding to cone cells receptive to short, medium, and long wavelength light (e.g., blue, green, and red), the human visual system (HVS) attempts to infer an original, natural stimulus.
Processing inside an image capture device generally involves a 3×3 matrix that transforms sensor outputs into a color space of an output image. Results of applying this matrix transformation generally do not reproduce what would be perceived by human eyes unless spectral sensitivities of the image capture device's sensors can be represented as a linear combination of the HVS color matching functions. In many cases, magnitude of these errors in the resulting colors is not inconsequential. As appreciated by the inventor here, improved techniques for input color transforms in digital capture devices are desirable.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.